This program in biomathematics and computing at the University of Texas M.D. Anderson Hospital and Tumor Institute supports the needs for design and analysis of experiments, data base management and modelling in this comprehensive cancer center. This is accomplished through: 1) Basic research in biomathematics, biostatistics, and biomedical computation, 2) consultation and collaborative support for the staff of the institution, 3) provision of programs and computational facilities for the center. Core projects in the basic research activity of the staff include: 1) Computation for Radiation Dosimetry, 2) Computational Methods for Dose Modifying Factors, 3) Cell Kinetics, 4) Planning and Analysis of Clinical Studies, 5) Survival Time Studies, 6) DNA-Distribution Analysis and Data Management, 7) Early Termination Tules for Phase II Clinical Trials, 8) Theory of Thermal Denaturation of DNA, 9) Software Developments.